Coming out of the Closet
by Eternal004
Summary: JD/COX An attempt at getting them out of the closet


JD decided that he definitely disliked the Janitor greatly

JD decided that he definitely disliked the Janitor greatly. The Janitor had taken it upon himself to lock the doctor in the closet, mumbling some comment under his breath as he did so and here JD had stayed for a grand total of 7 hours, according to his special edition Judge Dread watch. Tapping his fingers along the edge of his chin he reminded himself his shift had ended 5 hours ago which had left 2 hours of time for anyone to notice that he was missing, which they hadn't, he thought to himself quite poorly. It was getting late and shifts would have changed, indicating he would remain in such a position until the Janitor remained in the morning. Frowning he propped himself up in a more comfortable position against the mop heads and cardboard boxes of the small closet and idly wished Sam and Kim would notice he was missing or would have done, had they chosen to live with him and not her mother. They was no reason for her to stay he thought idly, picturing his long trek northwards for the boy's fourth birthday. Perhaps being locked in a closet wasn't all that bad, not when it came to today anyway. Jordon had been rampaging around the hallways for Perry, moaning that it was his turn to look after Jack and Jennifer…for several weeks while she sauntered of to Barbados with her fitness instructor. Obviously a fight had erupted and JD had shrunk away in avoidance.

JD was brought out of his thoughts when bright light flashed into the room and he looked up, raising a hand to try and protect his eyes from the bright glare of hospital hallway lights just as the door shut and he could see the steady outlines of one Doctor Cox gazing down at him. "Still in the closet Michelle?" the man asked, raising his eyebrows in question and JD frowned, jumping to attention but forgetting how small and cramped the closet was and his sudden motion only served to illuminate how very small the closet was as he was pressed chest to chest against a surprised Doctor Cox who looked about ready to kill. "Move newbie" he snapped and JD frowned, struggling backwards.

"I can't" he snapped back, "there's no space" rolling his eyes Doctor Cox felt for the door handle and turned it, distraught it would seem when it didn't move.

"What on..." he cried angrily, trying to open the door harder. Turning his body round he began banging his body against the door in an attempt to open it and after a few minutes and painful cries from JD as the man inadvertently punched him in the stomach, face and painfully, the crotch due to the small place. He gave up his shouts and bangs for later, turning angrily to JD. "Trust you to get me locked in a bloody closet with you" JD frowned at the taller man.

"Fuck you" Doctor Cox's eyes widened before they focused upon the younger doctor angrily.

"What did you say? So help me Hannah if you—"

"I've been locked in here for 7 hours. Right now…I really don't care" JD threw his head back and moaned gently. Doctor Cox silenced himself and failed to retaliate. Still pressed against each other, JD tried to angle himself backwards which only ended him in piercing his skin with something sharp in the closet and crying out in pain, pressing himself away from the pain and towards Doctor Cox who growled and pushed him back, back into the sharp object which produced the same motion. So the motion carried for several more turns before JD finally decided that the pain piercing into him had to be better than Doctor Cox's rant. He could feel the blood trickling down his back but did not speak, instead focusing on Doctor Cox who was doing his best to open the locked door to no avail. The man growled and turned back to JD who was feeling slightly faint after an hour or so loss of blood, wondering what on earth was digging into him and what damage it was causing.

"There must be something in here we can use to get out" Doctor Cox growled and JD winced as he started rummaging around the small closet, throwing items haphazardly around the area. Reaching a hand on either side of JD's shoulders he started rummaging around, only to be stilled and retract his hand in the dull light to see liquid tinting his features. "What the fuck…"

"I cut myself when we were fighting for space" JD explained and Doctor Cox's eyes widened in disbelief, reaching behind JD to retract a fully liquid hand the second time round.

"Idiot Newbie" Doctor Cox snapped and twisted JD round so that his back was facing him. JD could hear rather than see the confusion and frustration that lined his actions as he felt around the closet for bandages and anything else of the sorts that could be used to help the situation. "Lift your top up"

"It would be easier if we sat down" JD informed the tall man. "We could just pile the boxes and everything on top of each other in the corner…" he offered and before he had finished, Doctor Cox had started stalking them all upwards to the sky. When he was done they both sat and JD chattered incessantly, trying to fight back the feeling's that were awakening as Doctor Cox's aging hand reached up his back, pushing his scrubs up to his neck. JD shivered as the cold hit his back but he wasn't quite convinced it was only the cold making him shiver so.

"Who do you think locked us in the closet?" JD tried to babble, "The janitor always does silly things like this. What do you think? I mean, the janitor wouldn't have been here this late to let you in? Perhaps he's gone insane"

"The janitor hasn't gone insane Miriam" Doctor Cox mumbled and JD contemplated an insane janitor running through the halls with a deadly water gun. "It must have just locked behind us, if you had been smart enough…" Doctor Cox trailed of and JD contemplated once more.

"If only I was an expert on doors…" Doctor Cox rolled his eyes at the boy's daydreaming.

"I've been looking for you forever Newbie, I thought you and Ghandi had finally realised your love and run of to Mexico." this comment received an odd glare from JD and he tensed momentarily in defence but it ebbed away quickly and he slumped once again, frowning deeply at their predicament. "Turk was running around looking frantically but Carla calmed him down and snapped that you were a big boy…apparently…and they went home with Izzy"

"Why are you telling me this?" JD asked, surprised by Doctor Cox's talkative nature.

"Because girl pants, we all know how you'll have been sulking in here thinking no one loves your skinny ass anymore" JD cursed inwardly that Doctor Cox knew his thoughts so well. "Kim called looking for you"

"Damn" JD cursed outwards now, grimacing as he remembered he was supposed to call the young woman to arrange for Sam to come visit for the day and noted it would take days of begging to get the woman to allow him such access again. Silence took the small confined space once again and JD began to feel terribly uncomfortable under the circumstances. "Who's looking after the children? Won't Jordon be furious at you?" Doctor Cox let out a low growl at this and frowned, leaning his head back against the doorway.

"I left them with Paige" JD seemed surprised by the comment, surprised that Doctor Cox who appeared to dislike his god loving sister so would have left his children in her care. He seemed to read his thoughts and answered quickly before JD could enter any comments into the ring. "Yes, she's going to turn them into bible bashers but under the circumstances I had no choice. The nanny has a 2 week vacation that she's been planning and well, I'm not reeeaaally that cruel that I wouldn't let her go of on her vacation with her 80 year old boyfriend…to the cemetery…she's only 27" Doctor Cox made a face of disgust and JD followed.

JD shifted in an attempt to get comfortable but it only served in boxes being shuffled around and with much distress, the boxes started falling downwards from the tall ceiling. JD closed his eyes, bracing himself when he felt arms fix round his shoulders and pull him forward protectively away from the falling hazards. When he opened his eyes he realised he was propped quite tightly against Doctor Cox's chest and that the heavy boxes were now littering where he had been previously sitting. Despite attempting to sit backwards from Doctor Cox's chest he found himself stuck, the boxes too tightly pressed against his back for him to move. Doctor Cox pushed his shoulders backwards and lifted the doctor's legs upwards so that they sat at either side of his hips, leaving them both in a very awkward position with JD practically sitting on the man's lap if it hadn't been for a thankful space of cold flooring between them. "Move Newbie and die" JD wasn't about to disobey.

"Thanks" he mumbled.

"Your welcome Delilah, we don't want you getting crushed by boxes now. The moaning that would come from it would be hell enough, never mind the tears"

"I wouldn't cry" JD pouted and Doctor Cox merely snorted in response.

JD soon felt sleep attacking his senses and although he tried to fight back, his head kept rolling forward and snapping back and he hadn't realised when he had fallen asleep. He hadn't realised he had fallen asleep till he had awoken wearily and found his body pressed directly into Doctor Cox's lap and found the man asleep also. Or so he thought for when he started pushing backwards he found arms holding him gently. "Don't scramble around Newbie" the older man snapped and JD frowned, seeing his concentrated expression. "You'll cause more objects to fall and crack your head open" eyes snapped open, "although it might knock some sense into you" Cox trailed of and it was JD's turn to frown angrily.

"You just can't accept it can you?"

"What Coleen?" Doctor Cox rolled his eyes as if he knew the girly rant that was coming.

"That I am a fully fledged doctor that doesn't really need your help anymore" Doctor Cox snorted at this which only served to enrage JD even more and he struggled backwards.

"Stop wriggling JD" Doctor Cox snapped while JD remained shocked momentarily that he had used his real name. "And like hell you don't need my help anymore" JD continued trying to press his body backwards.

"It's been seven years Doctor Cox" JD snapped and continued wriggling much to Doctor Cox's obvious discomfort. "I'm not your newbie anymore" JD lifted his feet to try and press against the door and push away from Doctor Cox which he was successful in…until his back connected again with something sharp and he jerked forward, into something equally hard. Something hard erupting from Doctor Cox's scrub pants. JD was stunned before Doctor Cox finally spoke.

"Well what do you expect, Newbie" Doctor Cox emphasised the word "newbie" and JD finally snapped. He started wriggling slowly in Doctor Cox's lap until he was all but thrusting forward and his heart soared when he heard a small groan escape from Doctor Cox's lips and hands fix on either side of his hips, helping him thrust forward. JD started moaning now too also as Doctor Cox thrust his body forward against his own. JD pushed his hands against Doctor Cox's shoulders in an attempt to stop him.

"Please stop" he whispered and Doctor Cox did so, surprised it would seem and burned JD guessed when he whipped his hands away. JD struggled forward and looked the older man in the eye. "What is this?" he asked and when Doctor Cox remained silent JD continued. "The absent touches, the looks…I've not missed them and I know you haven't"

"What do you want from me JD?" and JD considered this for a few moments.

"Nothing but the truth" he finally answered and Doctor Cox seemed quite surprised by that answer, setting his mouth in a stern line and fighting back anger.

"I'm not well versed in the truth"

"That's not what you usually preach" JD snapped, "if you can't be honest with me, who can you be honest with" Doctor Cox moved so quickly that JD barely had a chance to prepare himself when lips forced themselves against his own so that Doctor Cox was now half kneeling, JD's legs sticking out by his hips, his back and behind pressed against the floor. "Wha—"he started but was cut of by Doctor Cox.

"Take the hint Natasha, I wouldn't be doing this with just anyone" and JD did understand and although the words he wished to hear had not come, he settled for release.

"Please call me JD, just for now" JD pleaded and Doctor Cox nodded.

"Then you have permission Daisy Duke to call me your God…or Perry…or King Perry. Yes, I do like the sound of th—"JD reached up and began kissing Perry once again although it hurt his back in such an uncomfortable position for him to do so. Perry reached down and massaged him through his scrubs, JD moaning into the forced kiss that left a small bite of blood by the right hand side of his plump lips. Hands reached by his chest and under his scrubs to play with both his nipples, causing JD to moan at the welcome and considerably new sensation and squirm against the man pinning him down. Disliking the apparent power Doctor Cox was currently holding over him, JD pushed backwards and restored them into their original position of Doctor Cox lying below his lap. JD reached down and released Perry's member from his scrubs before doing the same with his own, all the same refusing to remove his lips from Perry's own and then, with much vigour, he began thrusting their two cocks together.

"JD" Perry moaned which only served to make JD move faster, thrusting their cocks together faster than ever until Perry was biting on his neck and JD was calling out his name, coming, followed by Perry who was moaning his name once again. They sat, restless until both lent down and redid their scrubs, wiping of any mess with a cloth nearby. They finished just as the door opened and Perry fell backwards, taking a disgruntled JD with him. Looking upwards the Janitor raised an eyebrow.

"What do you think you are doing jumpsuit?" Perry snapped and the Janitor smirked, crossing his arms.

"Just doing a good deed"

"What good deed was that?" JD snapped angrily.

"Well, you had to get out the closet sooner or later"

END

Not very good i know, boredom fuelled it.


End file.
